Somebody Love Me
by TanInu
Summary: [Naru.x.Saku] La soledad se puede convertir en la mejor amiga y enemiga. ¿Acaso es necesario sufrir para darte cuenta de que sí existe alguien que te quiere? Al parecer, la vida era así de injusta. Pero, siempre que hay dolor, hay una recompensa, ¿cierto?


**¡Qué decían, que ya se habían librado de mí! No, nada de eso. Les traigo mi nueva creación. La canción me gusta, es inevitable escribir un One-Shoot acerca de ella. ****Aviso, a las que son muy sentimentales, y tienen corazón de pollo, tengan preparado una caja con pañuelos. Sí, es algo triste. Pero bueno, espero que sea de su agrado y recibir algunos reviews. Je, añado que he escrito este One-Shoot a petición de muchos que pedían algunas nuevas ideas, pero esto será mientras que, mi mente me ilumina para crear una nueva historia. Capaz de que, al ver otro nuevo corto de la cuarta película (bastante traumatizante, apropósito) se me prenda el foco. ¡Crucen los dedos!**

**Sin más cosas que decir, me despido de momento. Nos veremos abajo como siempre, donde daré un pequeño punto de vista y posiblemente algún choro sobre algo que se me ocurra en las próximas horas. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**-**

**Somebody Love**** Me**

**-**

**(One-Shoot)**

**-**

_**[Naru.x.Saku **__**La soledad se puede convertir en la mejor amiga y enemiga. ¿Acaso es necesario sufrir para darte cuenta de que sí existe alguien que te quiere? Al parecer, la vida era así de injusta. Pero, siempre cuando hay dolor, se obtiene una recompensa mucho mayor¿Cierto?**_

_**-**_

-...- (Diálogos de los personajes)

-"..."- (Pensamientos de los personajes)

_**lara lara lara **_(Letra de canción)

---- (Separación)

((...)) (Anotaciones de la autora)

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo hago uso de ellos para crear historias que entretengan a los lectores y a mí misma. Aunque, si fueran míos, en este mismo instante cierto rubio no estaría precisamente muy "tranquilo" ;3._

**(Capítulo Único)**

**S**e mecía en ese solitario columpio, sintiendo el frío viento del otoño darle directo en la cara. Hacía tanto que no estaba en aquel lugar, donde ha llorado tantas veces. Cierra sus ojos azules, intentando evitar que los recuerdos le golpeen la mente y le hagan flaquear ante sus sentimientos a flor de piel. Aprieta la cuerda, mientras gracias a ese traicionero viento, se sigue meciendo el silencio. Puede escuchar las ramas del árbol crujir, algunas hojas caen vencidas ante la fuerza del aire. El frío le cala los huesos, pero no es la primera vez. Desde que tiene memoria, ha pasado noches enteras, pensando, recordando, y a la vez, sufriendo por hacerlo. Ahoga un gemido de frustración, quisiera saber¿qué ha hecho para merecer tanto dolor? Él no tuvo la culpa de que el _Kyuubi_ fuera sellado en su interior, fue decisión de su…, Dios, aún le costaba trabajo asimilarlo. Una triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios, tal vez él jamás pensó en las consecuencias o imaginó un futuro diferente para él. Suspiró, posiblemente eso fue lo que pensó en el momento de realizar el conjuro. Qué daría por evitar ese momento o que, que…

Intentó no llorar. No era la primera vez que lo pensaba, en muchas ocasiones de pequeño quiso quitarse la vida para ya no tener que sufrir más, pero entonces, le llegó la luz. El sueño de ser el Hokage de la aldea, para así, ganarse el cariño y apreciación de la gente. Sueño a medio cumplir. Pero, aún no se sentía completo, feliz… Algo le hacía falta.

_**Counting e**__**very moment  
Biding all my time  
Standing out here on my own**_

Abrió sus ahora opacos ojos. Una neblina de soledad les evitaba brillar, llenando de luz su rostro y de vida su alma. Ahora, se mostraban tal y como cada noche, tristes. La soledad, es la peor enfermedad. Ataca lentamente, haciendo sufrir a la persona lentamente, le muestra varias salidas, pero normalmente son rechazadas gracias al dolor que encarnan. Por eso, es mejor, sufrir en total soledad y no causarles a los demás esa convalecencia o pena. Posó esa oscura mirada en un punto inespecífico, intentando tranquilizarse con lentitud. Un trueno retumba en lo alto de los cielos, anunciando que vendría una tormenta. El marco perfecto para su dolor.

_**Searching for that someone  
To heal this heart of mine  
And keep me from being alone**_

Las primeras gotas comienzan a caer, humedeciendo la hierba del piso, y las hojas de los árboles. Empieza a sentir su ropa humedecerse, mientras que el viento frío sigue soplando, provocando un inevitable temblor en su cuerpo. Lentamente, baja del columpio, y sin siquiera pensar un poco, camina sin rumbo, dándole una mínima o casi nula importancia a la tormenta que comienza a desatarse. Sólo quiere estar solo, como siempre ha estado.

_**But when will it be  
And how will I know  
I don't want to wait here forever**_

-¿Naruto?—se preguntaba alguien, mientras miraba por su ventana. Juraría haber visto una silueta naranja pasar frente a su casa, pero con un paso lento, dejándole mojar con la tormenta. Un trueno suena afuera. ¿Pero qué le sucede a ese tonto¿Pretende enfermarse o qué? Mira su reloj, ya era tarde pero; acomoda un poco su ropa, coge un abrigo de su armario y una sombrilla del perchero, antes de salir de su cuarto y bajar las escaleras a toda prisa. Su madre le grita, no le importa, sólo se escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

Corre por la avenida, mirando a su alrededor. ¡Maldita sea! Al parecer es la peor tormenta del año, y para colmo, nadie la había predicho, sólo llegó como si trajera un mal presagio. A lo lejos puede ver una figura de color llamativo, aumenta su trote, sintiendo como el agua ya moja gran parte de su vestido y de sus zapatos, ni se diga. Llega por atrás, poniendo la sombrilla sobre ambos, pero al parecer, el chico no lo nota. Frunce el ceño, posando su mano sobre su hombro, y al instante, él parpadeó y la volteó a ver. ¿Pero qué hacía allí¿En qué momento llegó? Sin darse cuenta, su corazón dio un vuelco y palpitó con fuerza. ¿Acaso era felicidad?

-¿Qué demonios haces bajo la lluvia, tonto?—preguntaba mirándolo. Pero si estaba completamente empapado. Acerca su mano a su rostro, sintiendo cuan frío se halla. Gruñe, antes de darle una mirada reprobatoria--¡En qué pensabas, no sabes que puedes pescar un resfriado!—le regañaba clavando su par de orbes esmeralda en las de él. Notó esa fina cortina opaca sobre sus azules pupilas, y al instante su mirar mostró preocupación--¿Estás bien Naruto?—preguntó, tomándole del brazo para agitarlo un poco. La miró e intentó darle una de sus mejores sonrisas, aunque fuera falsa. La chica pareció notarlo.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan, sólo he perdido la noción del tiempo y me atrapó la tormenta—se excusaba sonriendo.

-¿Y por eso debes de andar a paso tan lento?—le reprochaba como una madre a su hijo—Te vas a enfermar.

-Tú también—le respondió mirándola de pies a cabeza. Estaba casi igual que él. Su cabello medio enmarañado, pequeñas hebras se pegaban a su pálido rostro y sus ojos, Dios, tenían un brillo hermoso. Muy al contraste con sus actuales facciones.

-No te creas, yo no he estado tanto bajo la lluvia—decía enojada—Pero tú… ¡Kami, tus labios!—exclamó mirando el tono purpurino que lentamente adquirían. Miró sus dedos, las uñas para ser específico. Estaban adquiriendo el mismo color y si lo viera más de cerca, podría observar un casi indivisible temblor. Se estaba congelando—Vamos a tu departamento que queda más cerca—decía sujetándolo del brazo, jalándolo y a la vez, tomándole de la mano. Una mirada de asombro se formó en los ojos del chico.

-No exageres, estaré bien—respondía viéndola llevarlo, haciendo uso de su fuerza.

-¡Pero qué cosas dices, si te da hipotermia me sentiré sumamente culpable, así que vienes por qué vienes!—finalizó mirándole con ira. El chico tragó saliva y se dejó llevar—Además, me pasaría toda la noche preocupada por ti—añadió en un murmullo, esperando que el chico no escuchara, pero fue lo contrario. Un leve tono rosáceo adornó sus bronceadas mejillas. ¿Sakura, preocupada por él? Posiblemente sería el tipo de preocupación que se tiene un compañero a otro. Dentro de su cabeza, una chillona y baja voz repetía una y otra vez "_te quiere, te quiere" _pero él llegaba y la hacía desaparecer. Ella no lo quería, jamás lo haría. Estaba enamorada de Sasuke. La volteó a ver y luego a sus manos unidas. _O tal vez…_

_**Somebody love me  
Come and carry me away  
Somebody need me  
To be the blue in their grey  
Somebody want me  
The way I've always dreamed it could be  
Won't somebody love me, love me**_

Sacudió su cabeza, hacienda botar algunas gotas que salieron disparadas de su dorada cabellera. Era imposible. No era bueno hacerse esperanzas para luego perderlas y ganar más dolor. Él ya tenía de sobra. Comenzaron a subir la escalinata, le vio bajar la sombrilla y cerrarla, alejándose de él. Suspiró, mientras se detenían en la puerta. Metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos, buscando la llave. Se la entregó.

-Gracias—respondió sonriente, antes de meterla en la cerradura y abrir la puerta. Entraron al oscuro departamento, guiándose sólo por sus memorias. La chica dejó su abrigo sobre un cable en la cocina, para que se escurriera, mientras que en una esquina, dejaba la sombrilla. Se giró y buscó al kitsune con la mirada. Escuchó algunos ruidos en la habitación.

-¿Naruto?—preguntó asomándose. Se encontró con el torso descubierto del rubio. Sus mejillas enrojecieron, antes de escuchar la voz ronca del chico. Como lo había predicho, ya se había enfermado.

-¿Sucede algo, Sakura-chan?—preguntaba poniéndose una camisa seca. Se acercó a su guarda ropa, sacando un par de toallas. Le lanzó una a la chica, quien la atrapó sin problemas—Es mejor que te seques o también te resfriarás.

-Gracias—respondía—Iré a preparar algo caliente, tus labios aún están algo morados—decía observándolo mejor—Métete en la cama, en un momento vuelvo.

-¿Te ayudo en algo?—preguntaba antes de dar un paso, a lo que la chica lo miro.

-No, a la cama—exigió sonriendo, antes de salir de la habitación, dejando al chico nuevamente sola en la oscuridad. Aló las cobijas, antes de entrar en la cama, obedeciendo al mandato de la chica. Encendió una pequeña lámpara que tenía en su buró, iluminando un poco la habitación. Cerró los ojos. En ese instante en el que volteó, pudo ver algo en sus ojos, y sus mejillas, teñidas de una rojo. ¿Qué había visto de interesante en él? Era solamente un recipiente de un demonio. ¿Quién podría querer algo así?

-¿Qué prefieres, té o ramen?—preguntaba la kunoichi desde la cocina.

-Té—respondió aún con los ojos cerrados. La joven abrió los ojos, debía de tener algo muy grave para no haber pedido su alimento favorito. Apretó la cuenca con el agua, antes de vertirla. Logró escuchar un estornudo proveniente de la habitación. Acomodó bien los vasos sobre una charola, antes de caminar hacia el cuarto. Con una sonrisa entró, viendo al chico recostado.

-Aquí está—decía dejándolo en el buró—Ha de estar caliente, ten cuidado—añadía soplándole al de ella, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, junto a él.

-Sí, gracias—respondía mirando la taza con té. La miró de reojo. No entendía sus actos, no era muy común de ella darle tantas atenciones. Observó como ella ahora le miraba con duda.

-¿Sucede algo?—preguntaba dejando el té a un lado.

-No, sólo pensaba—respondió tranquilamente.

_**I'm waiting for somebody  
To dance across the floor  
Sweeping me off of my feet**_

Ella le miró no muy convencida. Sabía que algo le sucedía, normalmente estaría sonriendo, haciendo bromas, preguntas y llenando de luz el lugar, pero, en ese momento, sólo aumentaba la oscuridad. Movió un poco su cabeza, antes de acercar su mano a la frente del kitsune y medir su temperatura, a lo que el chico respondió con un pequeño brinco, no se lo esperaba. Estaba algo caliente, casi al borde de volverse una fiebre muy alta. Se levantó sin decir nada y salió. Y él, la siguió con la mirada hasta perderla tras la puerta. Escuchó el agua correr en el fregadero, para después, un silencio reinar. La vio entrar con una toallita húmeda, y acercarse junto a él, para ponerla sobre su frente para así, intentar hacer bajar la fiebre que comenzaba a menguar. Él ni se inmutó, sólo la siguió con la mirada, hasta que regresó a su lado, sentándose en el borde de la cama. De nuevo esa constante pregunta, y él no sabía como preguntarla. Cerró los ojos. ¿Se armaría de valor para preguntarlo?

-¿Cómo te sientes?—preguntaba la kunoichi al verlo tan pacífico, tranquilo y con ese semblante destrozado. Algo en su corazón se quebraba cada vez que él la miraba. Le dolía verlo así.

_**I**__**'m looking for the right one  
To open up that door  
And offer me a tender retreat**_

No pudo mantener la mirada ante ella. Cerró levemente los ojos, sintiendo por primera vez ese excesivo calor que emitía su cuerpo. Sintió una tibia mano posarse sobre su sudorosa frente, quitando durante unos segundos el paño que ya había perdido el líquido frío. Abrió sus ojos y los clavó literalmente, en los de ella. En ese verde esmeralda brillante, se veía reflejada la preocupación y una pizca de dolor. Levantó una ceja, abrió la boca, y carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta. Ahora o nunca.

Sakura-chan…--murmuraba de manera cansada y ronca. La chica le acarició sus dorados cabellos, sintiéndoles húmedos. Nunca había hecho eso estando él despierto. El chico comenzó a dudar en el preguntarle. Apretó bajo las sábanas sus puños e inhaló un poco de aire.

-¿Naruto?—preguntó mirándole cambiar sus facciones.

-¿Tú, me quieres?—preguntó ahora él, tímidamente. Abrió sus esmeraldas pupilas, antes de mirarlo a él. Sus ojos azules, tristes y desolados. Mucho dolor revelaban. ¿Acaso esa era la razón de su malestar?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?—decía sorprendida por tal pregunta.

Cerró sus ojos. Ya lo sabía, a él, nadie, jamás, le querría.

-Sólo quería saber, si había aunque sea una persona en esta villa que…que…--comenzaba sintiendo un nuevo nudo formarse en su garganta. Sus ojos escocían, pidiendo dejar salir el líquido salino—Que de verdad me quisiera.

_**It**__**'s like wanting to sing  
But needing a song  
When will I hear the music playing**_

Un golpe en seco se escuchó. Los ojos del chico estaban abiertos y su mejilla roja. Con lentitud sacó su mano de las sábanas, tocando el área herida. Su cara aún no salía de su asombro. Miró a la chica que sostenía su mano con dolor, mientras sollozaba en silencio. Podía distinguir a pesar de la oscuridad las finas líneas cristalinas que corrían por sus mejillas. Su adolorido corazón latió con fuerza, sintiéndose culpable de esas lágrimas.

-¿Sakura…?—preguntaba temeroso. Ella ahogó un gemido en su garganta, intentando hablar entre sollozos.

-¡Tonto!—gritó al fin, levantando la mirada, encarándolo de frente. Sus ojos aguados, llenos de ira. Él sintió algo de temor ante esa fiera mirada--¡Idiota!—exclamaba ahora acercándose a él de manera amenazadora. Intentó retroceder un poco como pura reacción.

-¿Qué…qué…?—intentaba preguntar, pero estaba bastante nervioso por la cercanía de la chica y la ira que despedía.

-¿¡Estás tonto o qué!?—preguntaba casi a gritos--¿¡Cómo demonios has pensado eso!?—gritaba fúrica.

-Yo…yo…--intentaba excusarse. Jamás esperó ese tipo de reacción.

La escuchó respirar hondo. Una, dos, tres veces y luego cerrar los ojos. Al parecer, intentaba relajarse. Cuando lo volvió a mirar, dio un leve brinco. A pesar de parecer estar más tranquila, su mirada aún reflejaba esa ira.

-¿Por qué has pensado eso?—preguntaba tristemente, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yo…--decía haciendo un contacto perfecto entre ambas miradas. No podía dejar de mirarla—Por el trato que he tenido, por el simple hecho de las miradas que varias personas me dan y por el desprecio que posiblemente se halle en la mayoría de los corazones de los habitantes—añadía metódicamente, intentando no entrar en detalles acerca de los maltratos.

Ella guardó silencio, antes de acercarse a él con lentitud. Cerró los ojos, esperando otro golpe ante lo antes dijo, pero lo que en realidad pasó, le dejó perplejo. Abrió sus ojos ante el asombro. Sus níveos brazos lo rodeaban, ocultando su rostro en su torso. Miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con su melena rosa, el perfume dulce que siempre traía consigo entró por sus fosas nasales.

-Eres un tonto…--murmuraba cerrando los ojos, recargándose en ese protector pecho--¿Acaso pensaste que en verdad, nadie te quería?—preguntaba con tristeza—Naruto, hay muchas personas que te quieren—añadía.

-¿Cómo quién?—preguntaba desconfiado. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sus brazos temblaban, tentándolo en caer en la tentación de rodearla entre ellos.

-Kami, todos Naruto—decía sonriendo—Nuestros compañeros, senseis, Godaime e inclusive de otras villas, aldeas y países—murmuraba—Los que no te quisieran, es por que están locos—finalizó algo sonrojada.

El chico la miró expectante. Despegó sus labios, listo para lanzar la preguntar que hacía unos minutos había comentado.

-Y tú¿Me quieres?—preguntó orando en sus adentros.

Un pequeño silencio reinó en la habitación. El labio inferior de la chica temblaba gracias a los nervios. Sus mejillas lentamente se tornaban rojas y mantenía bien sujetos entre sus puños la tela de la camisa del kitsune.

-Yo…--murmuraba con la voz algo aguda y entrecortada—Yo…

Algo dentro de él crecía. ¿Esperanza, felicidad, alegría o dolor? Lo sabría en cuanto ella le dijera.

-Naruto yo…yo te…--decía apretando con más fuerza la ropa. Respiro hondo, dejando que sus emociones guiarán el momento—Yo te quiero.

_**Somebody love me  
Come and carry me away  
Somebody need me  
To be the blue in their grey  
Somebody want me  
The way I've always dreamed it could be  
Won't somebody love me, love me**_

Inevitablemente, la rodeo entre sus brazos, abrazándola protectoramente y a la vez de una forma cariñosa y llena de amor. Sus ojos azules se iluminaron, llenándolos de vida nuevamente. La chica sonrió al ver la reacción, y correspondió el abrazo. Ella estaba feliz, no sólo por el hecho de que él ya se encontraba mejor de ánimo, sino que también, se había dado cuenta de que ella, de verdad lo quería. No cómo compañero, ni como amigo, sino como algo más.

-Naruto…--murmuraba sintiéndose feliz al estar atrapada en ese par de brazos.

-Sakura—respondía bajando la mirada, antes de recargar su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la joven y así, respirar el perfume que ella despedía—Te quiero—finalizó cerrando los ojos por unos minutos. Ella, por su parte, simplemente sonrió antes de separarse de él un poco. Un pequeño beso en la mejilla fue lo que le dio, antes de sonreírle llena de cariño.

-Duerme un poco, Naruto—pedía mirándole tiernamente.

-Sí—respondió acomodándose mejor en las sábanas—Ah, Sakura…--decía antes de que ella saliera de la habitación—Gracias—finalizó cerrando nuevamente los ojos, dejándose llevar al mundo de los sueños. Pero, a diferencia de las demás noches de su vida, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Alguien le quería. De verdad lo quería.

_**Somebody want me  
The way I've always dreamed it could be  
**__**Somebody love me, love me**_

_**Somebody Love Me**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**O-W-A-R-I**_

_**-**_

_**(FIN)**_

* * *

**¡Terminado! Dios, de verdad que me costó algo de trabajo escribirlo, pero aquí lo tienen. La trama por si a alguno no le quedó muy claro, es en el Shippuden. De hecho, todos mis fics se desarrollan en esa parte de la serie. Ahora que ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, me despido. ¡Pero! No piensen que se librarán de mí tan fácilmente, estaré preparándome con nuevos fics, además de que tengo que seguir **_**Mi Dulce Niña, **_**la continuación es para esta semana. **

**¡Gracias a todos por dejar unos minutitos de su tiempo al leer este One-Shoot!**

**-**

**Atte: TanInu**

**-**

**((((REVIEWS))))**


End file.
